A Simple Act of Kindness
by Aurors and Broomsticks
Summary: Lorcan is used to doing everything with his twin, but when an old, frayed hat turns his world upside down, how will he cope? Convinced that things aren't looking up, he is surprised to find comfort in the littlest Potter.


Author's Notes:

Hey, all! First off, I'd love to thank everyone who will take the time to read this fanfiction. It was just a random tidbit of inspiration that I got whilst talking to a friend of mine on the phone, and I really, really hope it turns into what I want it to. A few things that I'd like to mention before the story actually begins:

I 1. am a HARDCORE Nuna (Neville/Luna) shipper. I really think that they'd make such an amazing couple, and I had been hoping that they would end up together! In the end, however, I suppose this is why AU stories are written.

. 2. J. K. Rowling mentions that Luna has children later than her friends did, but in order for this idea to come to life, I have Lorcan and Lysander be born in the same year as Lily.

. 3. I think this is already apparent, but because Neville and Luna are together in this story, Lorcan and Lysander are Neville's children. Just thought I'd clear it up.

4. I've also decided to use a sort of third person limited view with this story, because I mostly focus on certain characters' points of view when they are relevant to the moment.

5. I'm sure the readers will figure this out, but I will sometimes switch points of view between chapters, though these will mostly only involve Lorcan and Lily. All other character viewpoints will be done within chapters.

6. While this isn't really a 'note', I'd like to apologize for the length of this chapter. A lot of it simply serves to explain a bit more concerning the twins.

Well, that's it for these notes! If anything else should pop up while this work is in progress, I shall add them accordingly! Thank you all again for reading, and I hope you like it! Feel free to leave your comments in a review (constructive criticism is always welcome, though be respectful, please!). The story's first chapter begins below:

"Lor?"

The eleven-year-old's concentration was broken by his twin's voice; that was just as well, for most individuals had trouble pulling him out of his fascination-induced reveries. He could sit with a book for hours and barely move, losing track of time as he was absorbed within its pages…

"Mmmm?"

"You've read that book millions of times," Lysander said with a hint of subtle amusement in his tone. "Don't you think you should pack?"

Lorcan looked up. Sure enough, his twin was seated on his bed, an open and nearly full trunk near his feet. In contrast, Lorcan's was closed, empty, and several yards away.

"I, well… I…"

"Forgot?" Lysander cut in, his eyebrows raised slightly.

Lorcan sighed, though he didn't bother to confirm what Lysander already knew. Their parents had taken them to Diagon Alley the previous day to purchase the materials they would need for their very first year at Hogwarts, and while Lysander had practically sprinted through the streets, pointing to the shops as they passed them, Lorcan hadn't been quite so enthusiastic. It wasn't for lack of excitement, though—he was just as thrilled about this as much as his brother. Yet, for Lorcan, there was more than just excitement. He was anxious, and intensely so.

"Well?"

Again, Lysander broke through his internal babble. "Well… what?"

"Are you going to pack your trunk, or are the Crumple-Horned Snorkacks and nargles going to do it for you?"

Lorcan had no choice; he had to smile. Lysander was way too much like his mother, and he showed it often. They mirrored each other much too often, just as Lorcan tended to take after his father. "I can do it myself, thanks."

Lorcan was soon at work, placing his books at the bottom of his trunk as neatly as they could go. He had always had a thing for neatness, sometimes going to great lengths to ensure that his belongings were in their exact places when not in use. James often joked that Lorcan was borderline obsessive-compulsive, though Albus kept reassuring him that there was nothing wrong with that at al. It wasn't long before Lorcan's thoughts began to drift again, the occasional rustle of parchment or the soft thump of a book providing a bit of background noise.

His thoughts returned to his parents again—more specifically, how each twin seemed to mirror one or the other. Lysander had always been the more outgoing of the two, the trait apparent to Neville and Luna even when the children were toddlers. Lysander often did everything first, while Lorcan just seemed to be pulled along by his brother—whatever Lysander did, or wherever he went, Lorcan was sure to be just a few steps behind. Lysander never seemed to show any fear; he had always been the one to comfort Lorcan and tell him that things would be all right and there was nothing to fear. Lorcan trusted Lysander. To say this is an understatement in itself; Lorcan trusted Lysander with his life. He had come to believe that Lysander would never let anyone or anything hurt him, and that he would always be there to guide him, to aid him in confronting whatever crossed his path.

Lorcan, contrary to Lysander and his extrovert nature, often chose to stick to himself. Neville had initially worried about this, for he didn't want his son to face the same ridicule he had endured growing up. Luna, however, had attempted to reassure him, believing that Lorcan would come to the age where he would be more socially inclined.

Lorcan loved everything Herbology—he was perfectly content to sit in his father's study and listen to him read about mystical plants which some wizards believed could cure potentially fatal diseases, or perhaps others that could enhance certain capabilities. As soon as he had learned to read, Lorcan had asked his father for books on the subject, and Lorcan was pleased to find that his own collection was beginning to take form.

The boys only ceased their packing once their mother summoned them for dinner. Lorcan had been surprised to find that he had gotten quite far—nearly all of his belongings were placed properly within his trunk.

"Are you boys excited?" Neville asked once they were all sitting down for tea.

"Oh, most definitely!" Lysander piped up. "We get to ride the Hogwarts Express finally, and we'll get sorted! That's going to be the best part of the whole experience, I think."

Lorcan nodded in response to his twin's words, a smile appearing on his round face. "That, and we get to actually learn to use magic. With wands and cauldrons and all of that!"

Luna and Neville both smiled. They were so thrilled to see the excitement on their sons faces. Neville found himself recalling his own pre-Hogwarts emotions. Once the initial shock and glee over the fact that he was not a Squib had ebbed away, he had felt all of the emotions which his sons did—anxiety, excitement… As they continued their meal, the central topic of the conversation was, of course, Hogwarts. Once finished, though, the boys headed back upstairs to finish their packing.

Lorcan was sure he had arranged the topmost layer of his belongings more than a dozen times before he finally decided that he would gain little more than sore knees and potential rugburn from kneeling for so long. He closed his trunk and sighed, hauling himself to his feet. A gentle knock on the half-closed door came, followed by his father's voice. "Lor?"

"Yeah?"

Nearly done yet?"

"Just finished, actually."

The former war hero smiled as he entered his sons' shared bedroom. He exhaled slowly as he gazed about with a sort of wistful expression.

"What?" Lorcan asked, noticing the look on his father's face.

Neville smiled then; Lorcan always seemed to know when something was on his mind, just as Luna did. "Nothing. Just thinking about the fact that you two are leaving us tomorrow."

"Please," Lorcan murmured, "Don't remind me…"

Neville turned to face his son. "You don't want to go? You seemed so excited during tea."

"I, I am. I mean… don't get me wrong, it's exciting, getting to ride the train for the first time, getting to see the Great Hall that James and Al have told us so much about, getting to, to be Sorted…"

"But?"

"But…" Lorcan sighed, sitting on the edge of his bed. He had been living with these worries for months, though he hadn't found it necessary to express them to his parents.

"You're nervous."

Lorcan blinked at his father. It hadn't been a question, though he nodded regardless. "How, how did you…?"

Neville laughed softly. "I was, too."

"Y-you… Really?"

"Of course. I was scared out of my mind, really, but…"

Lorcan wasn't entirely sure why, but an incredible wave of relief washed over him at his father's confession. "Dad," he began tentatively, drawing a slow breath. "What if… what if I mess up? What if I can't do magic? What if I fail at everything I do, and what if Headmistress McGonagall tells me that I'm not magical, and there's been a mistake?"

Neville crossed the room and sat beside Lorcan, placing a hand on the boy's back. "Ah, Lor," he sighed. "Don't worry about all of that. You /are/ magical; trust me. You won't mess anything up… And, you know, if you do, that's all right. You're only a first-year, after all; everyone in your class will be completely new to magic, just like you."

"Yeah, but…" Lorcan sighed. He knew all of his worries were for naught, though he just couldn't shake them. "Promise I can come by if, if I need you…" Neville, being the Herbology professor, would be a constant and familiar presence at school, aside from Lysander.

"Of course you can," his father assured him. "You know you're always welcome to stop by anytime after classes, Lor. You'll know exactly where my classroom is."

Lorcan exhaled, feeling his mood rise considerably. His parents always seemed to know just what to say to ease his fears and reassure him. "Thanks, Dad."

"You're welcome." Smiling, Neville gave the youngest of his sons a gentle hug, before he lightly patted him on the back. "Now, I believe someone should be getting ready for bed. Tomorrow's quite a long day…"

Author's Note: Well, this was definitely longer than I expected! I'm so sorry, guys! I'm debating whether to make the second chapter of this story the same, but detailing Lily's pre-Hogwarts Express journey, or just proceed to the train ride. What do you guys think? Let me know! Once again, thanks for reading; I hope you've enjoyed it so far!


End file.
